


Symphony In A(lcohol) Major

by Skye_Willows



Series: It Started Out With A Kiss [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Well not really but you get the idea), Androids Can Get Drunk Now, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Hank and Nines don't really know how to deal with their drunken boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Soft Boys All Around, drunken first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: “I take it Connor didn’t tell you?”A groan escaped Hank and he let his head fall back onto the cushions. “Why do I already have a bad feeling about this? Tell me what?”“There was an optional update that came out last week which simulates inebriation. Combined with a certain concentration of thirium, this update allows android to experience something similar to human drunkenness. While I have personally declined, seeing no appeal in it, I believe Connor downloaded it for curiosity’s sake.”“Nines…are you telling me that Connor can now get drunk, and is probably just as fucking hammered as Gavin is right now?”“Quite possibly.”“Fan. Fucking. Tastic.”





	Symphony In A(lcohol) Major

**Author's Note:**

  * For [connorssock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/gifts).



> This part of the series is dedicated to the amazing Socks, who has without doubt been my biggest supporter on here for god knows how long now and puts up with all my mental breakdowns with such grace and patience, and is also a great muse. The title of this work is their idea and tickled me far too much. Love you forever, hun <3
> 
> So, this part was **not** originally planned, but a couple of things have happened recently.
> 
> 1) My AO3 is broken and won't let me update any of my chaptered fics, so I'm a little stumped with that at the moment (so for anyone following any of those, I'm sorry!!! New fics are still working though, weirdly, so I'm on one-shots for the moment)
> 
> 2) A drunk guy decided he was the new Pavarotti and started braying at the tops of his lungs a couple of nights ago at 3am outside my flat. And it inspired this little piece of nonsense.
> 
> But, I am going to use this as a build up to the next parts - Connor/Nines and Hank/Gavin, so hopefully it still appeals!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this nonsense! (And I apologise in advance for my god awful sense of humour)

After a few weeks, they four of them fell into a sort of routine. There were a few stumbling blocks to start with, it was impossible for their not to be. Hank was still worried that Connor would find a relationship with Gavin more suited to him, while Gavin was wondering how both androids could possible keep up with each relationship successfully.

It didn’t take too long for them to realise that the key to everything was being open and communicative. At first, both Hank and Gavin weren’t keen to learn much about their partner’s opposite relationship; but they soon worked out that by Connor and Nines volunteering the information, it stopped them from thinking up worst case scenarios and wondering whether either of the androids was enjoying their newer relationship more.

Rather than shy away, they started asking questions of their own – and with it, everything became so much easier.

They all opened up about their thoughts concerning what they were hoping for out of each relationship, and it soon became very obvious that their second partnerships helped to balance out the minor shortcomings of their first. Though they loved their boyfriends dearly, there were of course the small things that clashed a little.

Connor and Gavin were both extroverts who loved the outdoors, were energetic and wanted to try anything and everything they could. Hank and Nines were much more introverted, preferring to spend time indoors and just have quiet conversation with good company. While none of them had any issue with catering to the needs and wants of their boyfriend, having the option of another partner who shared in the same basic instincts gave them a lot more freedom.

And so, a pattern emerged. Up until they all swapped partners back, the new pairs spent a fair bit of time together to see if there would be longevity there, and it became apparent relatively quick that they shared more than base attraction and chemistry. Connor and Gavin went out several times a week while Nines went over to Hank and Connor’s house to enjoy the older man’s company. Then when the other two returned, they spent time with their boyfriend at home.

Once work switched back – and it was only after the return back to their usual partnerships that Nines admitted he was ultimately behind Fowler switching them around, but given how things had panned out, no-one was exactly annoyed – they settled down into a routine. Depending on their shifts, Connor and Gavin would go out one night through the week (usually a Monday or a Wednesday) while Hank and Nines had a quiet night in, and do it again once at the weekend.

All four of them had gone out a couple of times and though it was good fun, Hank and Nines always bowed out earlier than their boyfriends. Nines’ anxiety meant that he started to get uncomfortable as time went on, but since all three of Hank, Gavin and Connor were on the lookout for it, he didn’t try to restrain it as much. They’d come to an unspoken agreement that once Nines looked like he truly wasn’t enjoying himself anymore, he and Hank would head away to let him unwind. Nines was incredibly grateful for it, and he started feeling a lot less conscious about his anxiety.

As Hank had said, it wasn’t a bad thing – he just wasn’t one for crowds, much like himself.

Tonight was one such occasion. All four of them had gone out for a couple of hours to chill out after closing a long case. When the nightlife started to pick up at around 10, Hank and Nines made a quiet getaway while Gavin and Connor headed off themselves. Gavin was driving them back to he and Nines’ apartment for them to both change (each android now had a small stack of clothes at the opposite house), while Hank took Nines back to the house.

Emerging back into the quiet space, Nines smiled and took an unneeded breath. His expression grew when Sumo boofed and came wandering over sedately as Hank came in behind him. The lieutenant smiled at seeing Nines kneel down and ruffle Sumo’s fur, the big lump lapping up the attention. Sumo had realised very quickly that Nines and Connor were quite different – Connor loved to play wrestle and get the dog hyped up (something Hank hadn’t known was possible to that extent, but he swore his heart melted every time it happened), while Nines just enjoyed having the dog close. As such, Sumo was a lot more calm around Nines and didn’t jump around as much.

Now satisfied with his greeting, Sumo huffed and went back to where he had been dozing at the front of the couch. Hank smiled and offered a hand to Nines, despite the android not needing it. “So, you wanting to just sit and read or should I grab a movie or something to throw on?” Hank asked softly.

Nines smiled gratefully as he took the offered hand while getting back to his feet. “I think a film sounds excellent,” he replied, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. “Shall I grab the spare blanket and pillows, just in case you fall asleep?”

“I can stay awake past midnight, I’m not that damn old,” Hank snorted. “Make me too comfy and I think you’ll cause it though.”

“And that would be a bad thing because…? You make a wonderful body pillow,” Nines smiled honestly.

Hank flushed and nudged Nines towards the far wall. “Just pick out a damn movie before you make my face combust, Christ,” he snarked with a smile. “I’ll take Sumo out while you’re deciding.”

Fifteen minutes later saw them settled on the sofa, Nines at one end with Hank on the other. The android’s legs were raised up and lying across Hank’s own though, the human running a hand over them as they got engrossed in the film. It was an action piece that had come out in the late 2020’s – Hank had called it a massive piece of nonsense since all the interesting scenes were done by CGI, said it wasn’t anywhere near as impressive as good old-fashioned stunts – but Nines found himself intrigued by the underlying plot. A spy thriller mixed with some mystery elements had his interest.

As the film went on the two of them shifted, lying out along the sofa instead so that Nines was sandwiched in between Hank and the cushions, head resting on the man’s shoulder as they kept watching. Hank had shuffled a few of the smaller cushions around so that they were propped up comfortably, one arm snaked around Nines’ back with the other behind his head. He’d realised fairly fast that quiet and intimate moments like this made Nines the happiest, and it was something that he shared in.

They were almost finished when they started to hear some very drunken – and very poor – singing (if it could even be called that, Hank was adamant it sounded like someone was getting kicked in the balls). “Jesus Christ, who’s getting castrated?” he wondered, turning his head towards the window.

When Nines’ LED went red and he groaned, Hank was curious. “Nines?”

“The underlying vocal signature beneath all the screeching matches Gavin,” he mumbled, sighing into Hank’s chest. And then he sat up a little and looked towards the window himself. “Although, I’m also picking up some very loud giggling alongside it: and I’m adamant it’s Connor.”

“Nah, no way,” Hank laughed. “No way Con would let Gavin make a nuisance of himself.”

“Well…”

Hank looked at him. “Well, what?”

“I take it Connor didn’t tell you?” Nines asked slowly, wondering if Connor had left this out on purpose given Hank’s history with alcohol.

A groan escaped Hank and he let his head fall back onto the cushions. “Why do I already have a bad feeling about this? Tell me what?”

“There was an optional update that came out last week which simulates inebriation. Combined with a certain concentration of thirium, this update allows android to experience something similar to human drunkenness. While I have personally declined, seeing no appeal in it, I believe Connor downloaded it for curiosity’s sake.”

“Nines…are you telling me that Connor can now get drunk, and is probably just as fucking hammered as Gavin is right now?”

“Quite possibly.”

“Fan. Fucking. Tastic.”

Sure enough, a minute or two later (complete with Gavin thinking that he could suddenly do opera - Newsflash: he definitely couldn’t, but he could probably pull off the glass break trick by someone throwing something to shut him up) brought about a loud bang against the front door, complete with animated giggling. _“Oww…that was my fucking nose, Con!”_ they heard be slurred out from the other side, Hank and Nines sharing a look at just how drunk Gavin sounded.

_“You were the one who said you’ve got the nose of a sniffer dog and can find anywhere by smell. And you found the front door.”_ Hank snorted while Nines smiled in intense amusement.

_“ **I** found the front door, **you** ’ **re** the one who decided that it looks squishy and tried to hug it with me in tow!” _Gavin argued.

“Oh my fucking god,” Hank laughed while Nines started giggling. They should probably bring them in before they caused any more of a hassle and racket…

_“It belongs to Hank, so that means it’s super cuddly! Just like him!”_ Connor claimed.

“Well, I can’t disagree with that sentiment: you are tremendously easy to cuddle in with and are certainly very comfy,” Nines told him with a sly smile.

Hank blushed. “Don’t _you_ fucking start. Christ…”

_“I’ll take your word on that one, Con, but he really does look pretty huggable. Nines still gives the best hugs though!”_

_“Does not!”_

_“Does too!”_

_“Does not!”_

_“Does fucking too!”_

“Am I really hearing this?” Hank asked through a snicker. “Are those two seriously arguing which out of the two of us gives better hugs?”

“At least they are arguing about something non-serious,” Nines replied with a smile. “Shall I let them in?”

“Yeah, good idea, before they start getting even louder. I’ll go see if Sumo’s hiding in a closet from all the screeching, he’s not really a fan of loud noises,” he said while gently nudging Nines up so that they could both stand. “So much for our quiet night in.”

Nines smiled and kissed Hank softly. “We still had a good night. They might be back early, but at least we know they aren’t getting into trouble.”

“No, Gavin’s just going to ruin my eardrums with that terrible imitation of singing,” Hank chuckled while heading through. “Might be an idea for you two to stay round here tonight, would save you the hassle of trying to get Gavin moving again.”

“Are you sure, Hank? I wouldn’t want us to impose,” Nines asked seriously. “We can always get an auto-taxi back.”

“Nah, it’s fine. The sofa pulls out into a bed easy enough, I’ll just grab all the spare stuff while I’m through. Just…try and make sure those two don’t get out of control?” he suggested with a smile.

“That all depends on what sort of drunk Connor turns out to be,” Nines sighed while heading for the door, both Gavin and Connor still playfully arguing on the other side of it. When he opened it, Nines was surprised by Connor rapidly throwing himself onto the RK900 in a very drunken hug. “Uhh…”

Connor quickly pulled off and turned back to Gavin with a triumphant caw. “Hank is cuddlier! It’s official!”

Gavin scoffed and stumbled in the door, flipping Connor off. “You hugged him for all of three seconds, Con, and he didn’t hug back. That doesn’t fucking count.” Then, before Nines could react, Gavin pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Gavin then pulled back and attempted to wink at Connor, but it almost ended up with him falling over. “And I hate to break it to you, gorgeous, but he kisses better than you,” he teased, wandering away to look for more alcohol.

Scandalized, Connor gaped at Gavin. “Excuse me?! Why am I only learning this now!”

“’Cause I didn’t think to compare it until you started saying Hank gives better hugs than I do, which I’m offended at! I can hug!” Gavin whined in reply as he started rifling through the cupboards. “Dammit, where’s any booze in this place?”

“Gavin, Hank hasn’t drank alcohol in-” Nines was then caught off guard when Connor locked their lips in a surprising kiss, both android’s LEDs spinning yellow until the RK800 pulled back and looked contemplative.

“You know what, I’ll give you that one,” Connor decided with a shrug. “Nines can have that title. And you’re not allowed to drink anymore since I can’t join you! We agreed on that back at the bar!”

“I’m regretting that like fuck now…” Gavin grumbled before blinking. “Hey, did you just kiss my boyfriend to test out your theory? Isn’t Hank going to be offended?”

“Am I going to be offended by what?” Hank wondered as he walked back through. “Goddammit Reed, get out of that cupboard before you knock over all of Sumo’s dog food! There ain’t any alcohol here, Connor makes damn sure of that. Should have gone back to your own place if you wanted to keep drinking.”

Gavin pouted. “But Nines is here, and Con wanted to come back home. I wasn’t going to argue that one, it sounded good!”

Connor giggled again. “Not as good as your singing was, Gavin. Go again so I can try and join in?”

“ _No!”_ Hank bellowed. “I’m not having Pava-fucking-squealy go again! We heard him from halfway down the bloody street! Last thing I want is a noise complaint against our place!”

“You won’t get a noise complaint with pipes like these!” Gavin declared boldly, launching back into his own rendition of…if Hank was honest with himself, he didn’t have a fucking clue, but it was truly _awful_. And just as he thought it couldn’t get any worse, Connor decided to join in.

Hank had no idea exactly _what_ Connor was doing, but it sure as hell wasn’t singing. It was closer to screeching if he was honest with himself, and it really wasn’t pleasant to listen to. Even Nines was wincing, and given he wasn’t so much as blinking at Gavin’s yowling…

A swift kiss cut off Connor’s attempt to join in. “Con, sweetheart,” Hank said after pulling away, “I love you, but can we please agree that you _never_ sing? It’s really not your forte, honey.” Gavin’s own singing was muted by Nines adopting the same tactic.

“ _Haaaannk…._ ” Connor whined. “Gavin said I was good at singing!”

“Drunk Gavin might say that, I doubt he’d agree when you’re both sober,” Hank soothed with another kiss. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Nines will happily replay this tomorrow and never let you two live this episode down. I sure as hell won’t.”

Nines laughed lightly as Gavin cuddled into him, obviously starting to doze off. “Oh don’t worry, I will make sure to remind both of them in the future about the dangers of consuming too much alcohol.”

“Just cause you’ve never been drunk, Nines…” Gavin grumbled. “It’s nice not having so many worries.”

“I have methods other than inebriation for that, Gavin,” Nines explained, “but I can agree with you there.”

Spying that Connor was also starting to slow down, Hank shook his head in amusement. “All right, everyone’s starting to get a little tired. Nines, why don’t we get these two settled in the bed?” Nines nodded at him, but the other two whined in protest. “Nope, come on. You two are getting some sleep before you make even more of a racket and wake up the rest of the neighbourhood.”

“Hey, since when are you my mom?” Gavin grumbled.

“He’s not, but I agree with him entirely. Get some sleep, Gavin,” Nines told him softly. “You aren’t going to have a good head in the morning already, it’s better that you don’t make things worse. Connor has the advantage of no ill effects in the morning.”

“Fuckin’ androids,” Gavin teased without malice.

“I wish you would be doing that literally,” Connor mumbled, bemused when everyone turned to look at him. “What?”

“Christ, your filter goes out the fucking window when you’re drunk,” Hank laughed.

Gavin looked at Hank in surprise. “You don’t have an issue with that?”

“Given what I know about Connor – that he’s a horny bastard – I’m surprised you two haven’t got there already, honestly,” the older man shrugged.

Connor blushed, offended. “I don’t make _everything_ about sex! It’s not my fault you’re so appealing!” he shouted.

Now Hank was also blushing, Nines snickering from the side. “Maybe you’ll believe me now when I say that you are attractive, Hank?”

“Shaddup,” he mumbled.

“You know, one day I might have to test out Con’s theory that you give the best hugs,” Gavin smiled. “Since he’s now confirmed that Nines is the best kisser.”

Hank’s eyebrow raised while looking at Connor. “You decided to plant one on Nines to test a theory?”

Connor hiccupped, LED starting to stay yellow with his processors slowing down. “Practical testing is the best at proving or disproving a theory, and you have complimented his kissing skills often enough along with Gavin. Excuse me for being curious.”

Nines looked equal measures embarrassed and flattered, which had Hank laughing. “Okay, come on you two. Nines, grab Gavin some water and I’ll dig out some shit for them to change into. We’ll take the sofa bed for the night, or do you want to stay with Gavin?”

“Let’s ask these two, shall we?” Nines chuckled. “How are you two wanting to do this?”

“I…may be keen to spend the night with Gavin,” Connor admitted, voice cutting out with static as he started to slow down. “We haven’t got there yet.”

Gavin’s cheeks coloured a little, to which Nines looked at Hank in question. “Would that be all right?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, it sounds good,” Hank replied softly.

It took another twenty minutes for Hank and Nines to pile Connor and Gavin into the bedroom, each man stripping down their respective boyfriend and slipping them into something fit for sleep instead. Once they were down and out, they pulled out the sofa bed and got everything organised. Sumo came trundling through when Gavin snoring got rather loud and huffed next to the sofa. Hank shook his head affectionately and patted the bottom of the pull out.

“Come on, ya big softie,” Hank smiled. “You’ll get a more peaceful sleep here.” Sumo barked happily and jumped up, after which Hank offered Nines a hand. “I know you probably don’t need to sleep, but will you join me?”

Nines smiled softly at him in reply as he took it. “I’d like that,” he replied gently, the two of them getting settled only a few seconds later. After they were comfortable, Nines curled back into Hank’s chest, the android sighed contentedly. “I could get used to this,” he admitted.

“So could I,” Hank agreed. “As much as I was hesitant about this whole multiple relationships, it’s gone all right so far. I know we’re gonna hit some bumps somewhere, but I can see this working out long-term. What do you think?”

The android closed his eyes and chuckled at listening to the snoring in the other room, knowing from the tone of it that Gavin also had an android snuggled into him. And there were no apparent issues with jealousy or being territorial at all. It was all…comfortable, easy. Natural.

“I think all four of us will be quite happy,” he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows) and [Tumblr](https://skyewillows.tumblr.com), or ask for my Discord to scream at me on there! All screams welcome!
> 
> I am a slave to all forms of feedback (kudos, subs, bookmarks and especially comments), so please feel free to indulge me.


End file.
